


Far Too Young to Die

by MalecAcid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Incest, POV Ben Hargreeves, Sad, im sad, this is so sad im sorry jfnsndmsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: He was fine. He would be fine.It was just a simple mission.ORBen is seventeen when he goes on his last mission.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Far Too Young to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo first off kfndmcns 
> 
> ‼️MAJOR TW FOR DEATH, GORE AND UNDERAGED DRINKING AND IMPLICATIONS OF SUICIDE‼️
> 
> Please stay safe while reading 🥺🥺
> 
> So I've been wanting to write a Ben death fic for,,,,, a while kfdmmxms idk why but,,, I just have and so,,,, here it is? Mfmsmdms I hope you like it 🥺🥺🥺 
> 
> Also!!!! The title is from the song far too young to die by p!atd and I'm sad mfndnfns

Ben was just so tired. 

He was tired of the horror. Tired of it moving around, causing him pain, making him a monster. 

He was tired of his father. Tired of him forcing Ben to kill, forcing him to go on missions, forcing him to use something that brought Ben pain every day. 

He was _tired_. So, so tired. 

Ben had lost count of how many missions they had been on. They were seventeen now, and had been going on them since they were thirteen. He used to keep track, but after a year or so there were just too many to do so. He should've kept track. He wished that he had kept track. He didn't know why.

He was reading in his room when the alarm blared, the light above his door flashing red while the sound rang out loudly. Ben sighed and set his book down on the bed after putting in his bookmark. He would finish reading it later. 

Ben grabbed his domino mask and walked tiredly towards the hall, dodging his racing siblings as they moved towards the main door. 

Diego gave him a concerned look as he almost tripped over his feet to get into the car, but he just waved him off with a shake of his head. He was fine. 

He was fine. 

The car ride didn't last long, to Ben's dismay. They arrived at the bank in less than ten minutes, the broken glass doors the only sign that something was going on inside the quiet building. 

It was a simple mission. Ben and Klaus were to be the lookouts until Diego, Allison, and Luther had finished rounding up all the robbers. It wasn't anything unusual, it was what they had always done. Ben had never been good at hand to hand combat, anyways. 

It was a simple mission. 

Ben and Klaus stood outside, the broken glass crunching beneath their feet as they walked around. Klaus reached into his large coat pocket, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and bringing it to his lips. Ben rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Klaus was rarely sober anymore. 

Ben paced back and forth, tapping his hand nervously against his arm. He didn't know why he was so anxious, this was nothing that they hadn't done before, and his siblings were going to be fine. He was probably just tired. 

Yeah, he was just tired. 

"What's going on with you Benny?" Klaus' loud voice startled him out of his thoughts, and his head shot up to look at him as he stumbled forward. "You're not looking very peaches and cream." 

Ben rolled his eyes again, but couldn't stop the small fond smile from appearing on his face. "I'm fine." 

Klaus hummed as he took another swig from the bottle, turning his back to Ben to stare at the empty alleyway beside the bank. He sighed and continued tapping at his arm as he waited for the others to come and get him. 

It was only a few moments later when Allison began to limp towards them, glass crunching under her feet as she hissed, a hand covering her bloody side. 

Ben quickly rushed up to her, eyes full of worry as he spoke. "Are you okay? What happen-"

"I'm fine." Allison cut him off, and put a light hand on his shoulder." You can go in now, Luther will tell you what room they're in." She took her hand off of his shoulder, slowly making her way to the parked black limousine and getting in with a wince. He stared at the car for a moment before turning to Klaus who began making his way to the car as well without giving Ben a second glance. 

With a sigh, Ben began to make his way into the building, dragging his feet along the tiled floors and passing Diego who gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, not looking him in the eyes. 

When he finally made it to Luther, he gave Ben a tentative smile before pointing to one of the vaults where the robbers had been tied up. Ben nodded at him, and he quickly left the room and headed to the car. No one wanted to be around when Ben did the job that his father forced him to do every day for the past several years. No one wanted to be around to watch the work of a monster. 

He walked up to the heavy vault door and yanked it open, staring at the twenty supposed criminals tied up inside. 

He was so tired. 

Ben stepped inside of the vault, walking to the middle and staring as the horrors soon to be prey struggled from their place against the walls of the vault, looking at him curiously. They didn't know what he could do, but he was sure that they had an idea of what was going to happen to them. 

He sighed one last time before closing his eyes. He lifted his shirt and let the horror rip through his stomach. His screams of pain overpowered the robbers screams of terror as the tentacles moved around, looking for their first victim. 

The horror picked two of the people up, ripping them in half simultaneously before the robbers could even comprehend the fact that they had been lifted above the ground. 

The tentacles tore through eight more people as Ben turned, knocking them down and tearing them apart, their blood splattering onto Ben's face while they screamed, while he screamed. 

They screamed as he ripped through five more people, blood spilling and running down the walls where it had landed down to the floor, joining the bodies that it had just come from. 

When all of the bad guys were finally dead, Ben kept screaming in the silent room as the horror continued to search for more victims, for more prey. 

He was tired. So tired. Too tired to bring the horror back into his stomach where it resided. 

It hurt so much. So much. As it continued to search the room for bodies to tear in half more and more tentacles came through Ben's stomach, ripping the hole even wider as he continued to scream. It hurt so much. 

Maybe, he thought, maybe it would hurt less if he gave up. Maybe it would hurt less if he gave in, let the horror control him instead of the other way around. Maybe it would stop. Maybe it would go back inside his stomach. Maybe. 

His control over the horror was a tentative thing. Ben never let it slip, for fear of what would happen if he did, but maybe that's why it hurt so much. Maybe that's why he was struggling. Maybe that's why he was so, so tired. 

Ben hesitated only for a moment before completely giving in. He relaxed his body, closed his eyes, unclenched his fists and waited for the horror to go back. 

What he didn't expect was the way the pain got even worse. The way the tentacles widened the hole up to his chest, down to his waist. The way he collapsed onto the floor as the horror tore its own host in half. 

Ben shook from his place on the floor as he began the battle for control over his own body with the horror. But he couldn't get it back, he couldn't get it back. 

It hurt so much. It hurt so, so much until- 

Until it didn't anymore. 

The excruciating pain stopped and he blinked open his eyes to see himself staring down at his own body. Ben was dead, the horror was dead beside him, and he watched from his place standing over his own body as his blood mixed in with the people that he had killed. 

He watched as his siblings ran in, some staring at his dead body with sadness, some staring at the bloody walls in disgusted horror, and one staring straight at him. 

He shook his head at Klaus, not quite sure what he was trying to say before turning back to stare at his body. 

At least it didn't hurt anymore. 

(He never got the chance to finish the book.)

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> If you cried, I'm not that sorry 😔😔 kdkskdm bc I am also sad


End file.
